Truth or Dare?
by xXKlaineiscourageXx
Summary: During a game of truth or dare, Logan and James learned some things about eachother they never imagined. JAGON!


**Wow, three days in a row =O i guess im obsessed =) FIRST JAGON FIC! =D**

"Guys! Hurry up!" Kendall yelled. He was in his PJ's which was an Invader Zim shirt(**1**), and sweatpants. The guys were having a game night, since Katie and were gone for the night. Kendall was gonna make sure this was gonna be the best game night ever. He knew this plan **couldn't **fail.

"Coming!" Yelled Logan. He walked in also in his PJ's. Which were a plain white t-shirt and pajama pants. "Really? You still have that shirt?" he asked Kendall. They all had gotten one back in Minnesota about two years , it didnt look small on Kendall. It looked like it still fit.

"YOU KNOW IT!" Kendall yelled. "Ok im here!" Carlos yelled. Carlos was in his pjs as well, which were basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. "You still have that?" Carlos asked Kendall. "YOU KNOW IT!" they both yelled. "Guys wait up!" James yelled. He walked out of the bathroom in only sweatpants.

Logan looked away. Nobody knew this, but he has had a huge crush on James since they got to L.A. "Lets get this party started!" Kendall yelled. Carlos grabbed a bag of chips and put it in the middle of the circle they all sat in on the floor. "Ok, what should we play first?" James asked.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Carlos yelled. "That sounds like a good idea." Kendall said. "Aw, i hate truth or dare!" Logan yelled "You always make me do something weird." he finished. "Come on Logie, lets play one round, and if you don't want to play anymore, you can quit." James said. Logan couldn't say no to James,no matter how hard he tried. "Ok"

"Ok..." Kendall started "CARLOS! Truth or Dare?" "Truth." "Have you ever liked another boy? If you have, who?" Kendall asked. "Yes. But only for awhile. It was Logan." "WHAT?" James yelled. Everybody turned there heads to James. "Oh," Kendall said "Jelous much?" "NO! It's just..." James couldn't just tell them that he loved Logan... that would be awkward. "I can't believe it wasn't me." "Alright then..." Kendall said "LOGAN! Truth or dare?" "You just went!" Carlos yelled at Kendall "To bad, I'm the leader. HA!" Carlos growled, but let Kendall continue. "Logan, truth or dare?" "Um, dare?" Kendall paused. He had to think of the dare. AHA! He had something.

"James, your not jelous of Carlos and Logan right?" "Um.. yeah?" "Well, lets prove it then. Carlos, I dare you to kiss Logan." James was burning inside. Why must Kendall do this to him? Kendall was the only one who knew about James's little "secret". "Um.. ok." Carlos repiled. It was a quick kiss, and ment nothing. But, James didn't know that. "MY TURN!" he yelled. "LOGAN! Truth or Dare?" "I just went J-" "Dosent matter! Just pick!"

"Truth." Logan replied. "Which one of us is the hottest of the group? Oh, and you can't say yourself." "Um.." Logan had to think of something to say, he couldn't say James, or that would be really, really weird. "Um... Kendall?" Everyone paused. Did Logan just say Kendall? "Um.." Kendall started "Thanks?" "No... problem" Logan replied. James couldn't stand it anymore. "Logan, Meet me in the room when your done making out with the "hottest" of your friends!" James stomped off. He couldn't believe this. Logan would rather have Carlos or Kendall as a boyfriend than him.

Logan wasted no time in following James to there room. He needed to explain everything. Even if it ment reviling his secret. "James! James, stop!" Logan finnaly caught him before they went into there room. "WHAT?" James yelled. "I'm sorry." "SURE YOU ARE! AFTER ALL THIS TIME OF LOVING YOU, YOU JUST SAY KENDALLS THE HOTTEST! IT'S NOT FAIR LOGAN!"

"Wait, you- love me?" Logan asked. "OH MY GOD, YES! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE SMART ONE!" James yelled. He was just about to reach for the door knob when he was turned around and was kissed. It was one of the most amazing kisses ever, even though it only lasted a few seconds. When Logan pulled away, James has confused eyes. What just happend?

"James, i love you to. Ever since we moved to L.A i have." James had nothing to say. "What about Kendall?" he finnaly asked. "I only said Kendall because i thought it would be weird if i said you." Then Logan got on his toes so he could reach the tall boys ear. "I think your the hottest guy i ever meet." Logan whisperd in James's ear. "Go on..." James said. Logan smiled and played with James's hair. "You have the sofftest hair, the most butiful eyes, and the sexiest body I've ever seen."

Thats all James needed to hear. He kissed Logan into there room. Kendall was right, this was the best game night ever.

**(1)- I LOVE IZ!**

**That was fun =D**


End file.
